Noble But Stupid
by Lightning Bee
Summary: "After tonight, all you'll ever want is me." AU. Damon saves Stefan from his deal but at what cost? Klaus/Damon slash. Dub con, slightly dark. Oneshot.


**A/N: I found this in an old notepad when clearing out my wardrobe, gotta say it's kinda weird how crazy some of my fics are. Anyway, enjoy and please review.  
>Pairings: KlausDamon  
>Warnings: Slash, dubnon con, AU concepts, a bit of bloodplay **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this then Klaus and Damon would be together in the show. Enough said.**

A soft moan vibrated across the room as sweat slicked bodies were pressed together once more, breaking the rhythmic sound of breathless panting that had filled the room just moments before. A low chuckle followed it, sadistic in its pleasure, and Damon tilted his head so his throat was exposed, back pushed up against the wall as the other wanted. They had been at this for hours, or perhaps it only felt that way; it may have been only minutes but Damon couldn't tell. All he knew was that this had been a stupid idea. Noble but stupid. He'd wanted to do the right thing; his brother had saved his life and given up ten years of his own. A decade was nothing to most vampires of course, but Stefan was an exception in that respect. Elena was human and humans _aged_. By the time Stefan would have returned from his servitude Elena would have changed in both body and probably mind.

Damon let out another moan as his head was pulled back further by a hand tugging roughly at his hair. A tongue licked a line up his neck causing Damon's eyes to open quickly in panic. He hadn't even noticed they were closed. He caught sight of Katherine secretly watching from the doorway for a second before his eyes rolled back into his head when fangs bit cleanly into his neck. It was involuntary action that Damon automatically decided he despised, but a bite from a vampire of any kind when willing (or in this case willing on a technicality) was a pleasure second only to sex. Yet even with its influence he didn't miss the sympathetic expression on Katherine's face. She knew this wasn't what he wanted but what he had felt was a necessity. His predicament was just means to an end – a way to win back Stefan's freedom but forfeiting his own in the process.

It had taken quite a while to find Klaus and Stefan after Katherine had given him the cure, but not long to find the price Klaus would accept for returning the younger Salvatore. Simply increase the length of servitude and the original would switch brothers without complaint. At least, that was what Damon had led Stefan to believe. He had protested even then and Damon had wondered how much more he would have argued if he knew the full magnitude of the deal he had made with Klaus. Stefan thought he had promised fifty years of service as Klaus' wingman and ripper. What he had really exchanged was a lot more than that; his body and soul for Klaus' pleasure alone. For eternity. Anything Klaus wanted he had to provide be it blood, sex or the murder of an enemy – hence why Katherine was there. His first duty had been to capture her once more.

Without warning Damon was dragged away from the wall by the belt loops of his jeans and pushed down on the double poster bed on other side of the room. He was already shirtless by now and it made him feel…vulnerable. Especially when Klaus straddled his waist with a smirk, eyes dark with a vicious kind of lust that made Damon shiver in fear. Klaus bit into his own wrist suddenly and forced it into the younger vampire's mouth. Damon let out a muffled sound before gulping down some of the blood almost reluctantly. He didn't want to die from the bite but he didn't want to drink from someone he was beginning to hate either. Klaus pulled away after a few minutes and his wrist healed in seconds, Damon's neck doing the same.

"You've been hanging around that door for far too long Katherina," the original stated mildly as his hands began to undo his captive's trousers with well practised ease. "I don't want an audience when claiming what is mine." Damon heard a rush of air signalling Katherine's hasty departure. He couldn't blame her really. Klaus' words sounded like he was only telling her his opinion. His tone made them a threat.

"Yours now, huh?" the Salvatore said, breathless with the over stimulation of his senses and dizzy from blood loss. He knew he was playing a dangerous game by asking such a ridiculous question but wanted to prolong the inevitable – he had never in all his lifetime had a male lover before. He wasn't ready for this and Klaus' intentions were clear. He flinched slightly when Klaus started to reply, expecting the elder vampire to be angry. He hated himself for such a pathetic reaction and Klaus, in fact, just sounded amused.

"That was our deal wasn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?" In the space of a heartbeat Damon's trousers and underwear were off, leaving him naked and exposed to his new master while Klaus was merely shirtless on top of him. Damon swallowed nervously and Klaus laughed. "Could the gorgeous Damon Salvatore is scared? Are you regretting your decision to save your brother now?"

"No!" Damon snapped, the answer only being half true. Of course he was scared but he would never regret saving Stefan. Not really. He loved his younger brother.

"Then whatever is the matter?" Klaus continued mockingly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Then undress me," the original ordered, smile widening at the shocked expression on his captive's face. Damon stared at him for a moment before obeying with shaking hands. Klaus helped him slightly by moving off him so that his own trousers and also his underwear could be removed as requested but was back to his original position as soon as they were. Although Damon would never admit it, he was trembling at this point. It was clear to him what Klaus planned to do with him that night and probably many nights after that. One hand trailing down Damon's sculpted chest Klaus used the other to pin his captive's arms above his head, pressing them to the mattress. "This will be good for you y'know," he promised the younger vampire.

"I doubt it," Damon replied thoughtlessly, tensing involuntarily as the words registered in his own mind. He wasn't supposed to disagree with Klaus; he'd been punished painfully enough to know that already. Klaus just smiled at him in amusement, seemingly unbothered by what was normally a rebuked offence.

"I'm glad you were daring enough to save your brother," the original told him with a slight tilt of his head eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion "You're much more…entertaining. I think I will take your words as a challenge rather than a show of disrespect." The hands tracing Damon's abdominals moved up to his nipples and pinched one roughly, almost rude in its suddenness. The Salvatore gasped and arched his back up to the touch a little unable to hide any weakness in his body. Klaus smirked. "There's a good boy."

"I'm not your bitch!" Damon growled angrily, struggling against Klaus' grip in outrage. The original simply repeated his action on Damon's other nipple, gaining the same reaction.

"I beg to differ. You seem like a very willing bitch to me. Now suck." Damon was about to spit back a harsh reply when Klaus silenced him with two fingers in his mouth, Realising he had no choice the younger vampire began to suck on the invading digits obediently. He didn't know must about guy on guy sex but he knew enough to guess what he was doing this for. Damon laved his tongue around Klaus' fingers desperately at the realisation, knowing that the more saliva in them the less the inevitable deed would hurt. The werepyre made soft sounds of encouragement, crooning sardonic compliments in his ear about how good he was being. It made Damon want to choke himself on the assaulting appendages with the shame of it all. Eventually the other man removed them from his mouth and he remained silent after that, bracing himself for what he knew was ahead. Klaus trailed the wetted fingers down his chest slowly, leaving a thin line of saliva marking its descending path. "After tonight, all you'll ever want is me," he murmured to Damon. The Salvatore wanted to deny it fervently but he knew to hold his tongue at this point. He had tested Klaus' patience far enough tonight. There was only so much that he would allow before there were serious consequences that Damon would rather not face anytime soon.

Without any further warning the original slid one of his spit slicked fingers into Damon. The reaction was instant; Damon's hips bucked up immediately to escape the intruding digit as pain flared through his body. He let out a choked, uncharacteristic whimper, a sob catching in his throat.

"No…_please_," he whispered, uselessly struggling against the other vampire's superior strength. Klaus made soothing shushing sounds at him, not allowing him to move. "It hurts…" he continued helplessly. An unrestrained cry came from his throat. He just wanted the torment to stop. It was too much for him. Too much too fast.

"I will feel better soon," Klaus promised "Just stop struggling and it will be alright." After a moment Damon obeyed, letting out another hiss of pain. The original took this as a cue to continue and crooked his finger slightly, knowing exactly what he was looking for in Damon's body and determined to find it. A gasp fell from his captive's lips as he did so, pleasure replacing the initial pain. "See?" he muttered "Much better." The powerless vampire didn't reply, panting a little at the new sensation. Klaus smiled and slowly began to prepare Damon further, earning more broken moans and gasps of pain tinged pleasure. Damon didn't even protest as Klaus added a second finger, scissoring methodically to stretch him open. The original watched his captive's reactions as he continued readying him with interest. The dark haired beauty's lips were slightly parted, allowing the gorgeous sounds Damon couldn't hold in slip through. His stunning ice blue eyes were closed tightly, long black lashes brushing the soft skin around his eyes. Beautiful, Klaus decided with a smug feeling of satisfaction.

Beautiful and his.

He removed his fingers swiftly, gaining an involuntary groan of loss from the vampire beneath him. A dark chuckle fell from his lips at that. Subconsciously, Damon had completely submitted and surrendered to him. Now it was simply a case of getting him to consciously realise it. Klaus positioned himself carefully before leaning over to whisper in Damon's ear, breath warm against it. "You belong to me now," he told the Salvatore, nipping his ear before thrusting into him smoothly. Damon cried out in pain as the original did so and Klaus paused to give him time to adjust. He didn't want to he would rather have just taken what he wanted but he knew Damon would resist all the more if he did. No, he wanted to break the other man. He wanted Damon to enjoy it. After a minute, Damon slowly opened his eyes and spoke, voice rough.

"If you're going to do this then _move_ damn it!" he hissed in discomfort. Klaus smirked, tightening his hold on Damon's wrists.

"As you wish." He pulled back out immediately before thrusting back in just a second after, establishing an appropriate rhythm without any difficulty. His captive's eyes quickly became glazed over in undeniable pleasure; moans and curses slipping from his mouth as Klaus gradually increased his speed.

Being inside Damon was much more satisfying than the original had first thought. The tightness around him was close to making him lose all self-control and fuck Damon with abandon but he held on to it forcefully. He wanted to make sure Damon became fully his tonight rather than wait any longer and that required him to keep his head. "This is better than you expected, no?" he gloated with a particularly well aimed thrust. The younger vampire went to snap back a hasty retort but cut himself off with a moan as a fresh wave of ecstasy washed over him. "It's because you're mine, all mine." Damon shook his head rapidly but the effect was lost as he arched back to meet Klaus' rhythm, forcing him in at a deeper angle. Klaus laughed breathlessly. "Say it Damon, say you belong to me."

"No…" the vampire gasped in determination.

"Say it!" Klaus demanded, wrapping a hand around Damon's very prominent erection and twisting slightly, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Damon cried out in pleasure, hips bucking once again at the touch. "I could keep you like this for eternity Damon. Wanton, needy and constantly ready to fuck. Why prolong the inevitable when we both know the truth?" Beneath him Damon shuddered, the words affecting him more than he would like to admit. Another twist of Klaus' hand was his surrender. He didn't know what he wanted anymore beyond relief from the teasing pleasure. _Release_, he thought helplessly, _anything you want if you just give me release. _

"Yours," he submitted with a soft moan, hating the word for being so honest and true yet hoping it would earn him what he needed. Klaus smiled and kissed his forehead gently, rewarding him with an even harder thrust in time with his hand. He swiftly established a new rhythm after this; harder and more brutal, delighting in the way Damon's head fell back on the pillow and begs for more graced the eldest Salvatore's lips. It didn't take much longer for the original to send him tumbling over the edge, eyes rolling back into his head as he came. Klaus followed him soon after as Damon tightened around him, enjoying the high more than he ever had before. Yet even in his orgasmic bliss he didn't miss what the younger vampire had called out as he came; his name.

Pulling out, Klaus rolled off of Damon and onto the bed before pulling his captive into his chest. Damon didn't protest, just relaxed on to him without a moment of hesitation, exhausted. Klaus watched him carefully as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, wondering if he had just managed to break down the walls against him in Damon's mind. He didn't allow himself to wonder for long though and wrapped his arms around Damon, closing his eyes. Even if Damon was not yet truly his in mind as well as body he would be soon and that was all that mattered. Nothing was ever going to change that. Not Stefan, not Katherine and certainly not any of Damon's human friends.

And if they tried?

Well Klaus would make sure Damon didn't want to be saved.


End file.
